Spirit of a Warrior: Klaigge's Story
by Hayden's Super Hobbit
Summary: A new evil challenges the strength the good in the world. The Party that rescued King Yddy's castle from InkleTomb, saving Aiden's Cauldron, reunites to face it. Klaigge must deal with nightmares, battles, and his feelings for Maali. (Aidens Cauldron fic)
1. Prologue

Sa: -grins- I'm back again! I am starting this whole gaggle of new fics eh? This is my 5th one. I have 4 in progress now, and 1 finished. K, so this one is an Aiden's Cauldron fic…and I bet you it's gonna be the only one out there! I'm so special! Actually…no…wait…I'm not. Never mind. Yeh, so anyway, this is a fic that takes place after the books. There's gonna be some Klaigge/Maali stuff in here, because I was utterly displeased when he married Onno and I think Maali is very well suited for him. So forget that Klaigge married Onno, because I have decided that he didn't. 

Helga: o god…-begins shivering- Valentines Day is exactly a week from today…

Sa: NOOOOOO! –shrivels and dies-

Blue Penguins: -run in and revive Sa-

Sa: -nods- thanks dudes...I needed that… DISCLAIMER: wow…usually it's Shawna who does these…o well…MY TURN! Hayden is mine. Nothing that belongs to Rick Young (who substitutes in my school, by the way) and Michael E. Bolyog is mine. I wish to hell and back that I DID own all this stuff, cos it's the SHIZ of all SHIZZES…but I don't. I just own Hayden. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Prologue_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He was in the castle. The dreadful place where Inkle-Tomb had lived. And there stood the Sorcerri, grinning triumphantly. "No! You're dead!" Klaigge yelled. All around him lay the bodies of the people he had once known and loved. There was Mateytwist, grim defeat frozen on her face, a sword thrust through her chest. She had fought to the death. Next to her was Gnawgh, his faithful companion...his best friend. Someone had slit his throat. Maali stood chained to the wall, straining against the manacles that bound her, yelling for Klaigge to run, run before it was too late. A black spot on the floor marked where Tarbuck had once stood, burned alive by one of his own magic marbles. Ted the Yellow was barely discernable, stuck with so many arrows. And last, closest to the stone wall, was Sendraak, fighting against his own death even as the last breath escaped his dying lungs…

Klaigge woke with a start, drenched in sweat and suppressing a yell. Taking a few gulps of air to calm himself, he stood. Carefully, he walked towards the tree where Sendraak was keeping watch. You never knew what could happen in these woods…. Klaigge approached his friend, glad to see that nothing had happened to him. In more ways than one, Sendraak was like a father to him. "Sendraak?" he whispered. 

            "Klaigge, my watch isn't over yet. Go back to sleep," Sendraak replied. "I'll wake you when it's your turn." Klaigge shook his head. 

            "I can't sleep. Why don't I finish up your watch?" Klaigge really didn't want to take Sendraak's shift, but it was better than trying to go back to sleep. Reluctantly, Sendraak nodded.

            "Mayetwist has the next shift. Wake her when you tire." Sendraak stood stiffly and returned to the sleeping Party. Klaigge settled himself under the tree and prepared for a long watch. After about half an hour, he decided to make sure that everyone in the Party was still where they were supposed to be. He made a quick head count. _One…two…three…four…five… no, that can't be right_, he thought. _Let's see…there's Mayetwist, Sendraak, Ted, Gnawgh, Tarbuck …_Klaigge gasped. Maali! Where was Maali? A twig snapped behind him. Klaigge instinctively drew his sword and turned sharply to find himself looking straight into a pair of soft brown eyes. Sheathing his sword, Klaigge let out a sigh of relief. "Maali," he said softly, "There you are." Klaigge sank back to the ground under the tree. 

            "It isn't your watch," Maali commented. 

            "I couldn't sleep. I told Sendraak I would finish his shift."

            "You'll be tired tomorrow. You need your strength." Maali paused, searching Klaigge's face carefully. "Something is upsetting you," she said. "What is it?"

            "Nothing. I'm alright,"

            "You dream about him, don't you?" She did not have to say who "he" was. Klaigge looked at her, surprised.

            "How did you know?"

            "I heard you during my watch." Maali said. He should have known. The Caresmha was an excellent listener. It came from her incredible negotiation skills. She could understand even the most slurred mumblings. Klaigge smiled sheepishly. 

            "Caught in the act."

            "You needn't worry," she reasoned. "Inkle-Tomb is gone."

            "But still…what if that was just another illusion that I killed? What if it really is him that's sending all these strange creatures here and killing the people? I wouldn't be able to create another Firesword, you know. I'm not a Paladin anymore."

            "You could defeat him again, Klaigge," Maali said. She looked into his eyes. "I'm sure of it." For a long moment, Klaigge could not even blink. He was completely paralyzed. All he could do was return her stare. Finally, he wrenched himself from her gaze. Klaigge leaned against the tree, starring ahead. His expression was carefully neutral. _I can't let my feelings for her get in the way,_ he thought. Vaguely, Klaigge realized he was falling asleep. Glad that Maali was still alert and watchful, in case he accidentally let himself slip, Klaigge sat straighter and shook his head slightly. Every second was suddenly a battle to keep his tired eyes open. He forgot Maali was there until she spoke. "Klaigge, you're exhausted. Sleep. I'll wake you when your shift is over and then we'll get Mayetwist up," she said, her voice gentle. Klaigge mumbled incoherently and smiled gratefully at her. He fell asleep in an instant. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

            Maali watched Klaigge's muscled chest rise and fall slowly. His face was the picture of contentment, a severe contrast to the worry that had been weighing on his handsome features over the past few days. _His nightmares are really affecting him,_ she thought. She admired Klaigge for keeping a brave front for the Party. It seemed that only she noticed his fitful sleeps, the exhaustion etching his face, his constant paranoia. Settling beside her sleeping comrade, Maali carefully watched the area around them, missing nothing with eyes keen from the many times she had stood watch. Satisfied that all was as it should be, she relaxed. Movement beside her reminded Maali that Klaigge still slept less than half a foot away. His face was no longer calm, but a reflection of whatever frightful things he saw in his sleep. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and laid it over his, whispering softly to comfort him. Finally, Klaigge sighed and lay still. He shivered slightly, but all other signs of his nightmare were gone. After a while, Maali realized that Klaigge's watch was probably over. Gently, she grasped his shoulder and whispered, "Klaigge…Klaigge, wake up. Your watch is over." Klaigge stirred. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at her. 

            "Thanks for taking the extra shift, Maali," he said. Then he stood and offered Maali a hand. Accepting it, she stood. Klaigge brought her delicate hand to his lips. "Goodnight milady," he said softly, eyes dancing. Then he padded over to Mayetwist and woke her for her watch. Maali headed back over to the spot she had claimed as hers and began to drift back to sleep. Her hand still tingled where Klaigge had kissed it. _Was he…flirting with me?_ She thought. _No…Klaigge was just joking around. _But still, Maali was unsure. Klaigge rarely joked in that fashion, if ever, when dealing with Mayetwist, or any other lady he met. Finally, she drifted to sleep, images of Klaigge swimming in her head. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ok, so that is my fic so far. I am sending an email to Fan Fiction to ask them to make Aiden's Cauldron a fiction category under books (because it is, after all, a book series). I hope they do it, that would be great! Lol. 


	2. The First Fight

Sa: here I cooome! To save the daaaayy! Well…not really…I DON'T wanna save the day…hehehe…fire…

Helga: hehehe…fiiirrreee….-pulls out blowtorch-

Sa: -follows suit- heh…heh heh…heh

Shawna: oh no you don't! you two behave! –takes out a fire extinguisher-

Sa: -cackles gleefully and torches a few of Shawna's daisies-

Shawna: NO! Sa! Stop! –cries- my daisies!

Helga: heh…MY TURN!…DISCLAIMER: Sa doesn't own any of Rick Young and Michael E Bolyog's stuffses. She does own Hayden, contrary to what Shawna may think. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Chapter One: The First Fight_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

          Klaigge sighed. The Party was relaxed, walking in no particular order. Maali was just in front of him. Sendraak halted them, and they ate lunch at the side of the road. The talked and laughed, not expecting anything to happen after such an uneventful week. Only Klaigge heard the twig snap in the woods. Quickly he silenced the Party. They readied their weapons. 

          A pack of creatures, ugly, vicious, indescribable creatures crashed through the trees. The Party was hard pressed to kill them. The Things were swift and accurate, their razor-sharp teeth were hard to deflect. Having just slain another Thing, Klaigge chanced a look around…just in time to see Maali's face twist with pain. An anguished cry escaped her lips as a Thing sank its teeth into her leg. "Maali!" Klaigge lurched forward, viciously attacking any Thing that was unlucky enough to stand in his way. Within seconds he was at Maali's side, standing over her and not giving a single Thing another chance at her. 

          A few minutes later, the last Thing fell to Gnawgh's blade. Klaigge knelt and inspected the large gash in Maali's leg. She had gone unconscious something near the end of the fight. Klaigge pulled off his tunic and quickly bandaged the wound with strips of the fabric. Carefully, he lifted Maali's limp form and carried her to the group. 

          Mayetwist reacted instantly, knowing exactly how to mend Maali's leg. "She'll be up soon" Mayetwist announced, "But I'm not sure if she'll be able to travel again until tomorrow."

          "We'd best find a safe place to stay," Sendraak said. A short search led the Party to a small stream with an extensive amount of open, flat ground about it. The element of surprise would be lost with the absence of trees. There were a few small rocks, the tallest of which was only about 2 feet high. Klaigge laid Maali gently down; an affectionate expression flickered across his face and was quickly replaced with worry. If anyone noticed his short display of feelings towards the Caresmha, they said nothing. Walking over to the stream, Klaigge rolled up his sleeves and splashed some water on his face.

          Ted, the least affected by the fight, offered to take the first watch. Klaigge leaned against one of the rocks, only a few feet from Maali. He shot another concerned look at her before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. He woke a few hours later, feeling refreshed. Most of the other Party members were already awake. Maali stirred and opened her eyes. "Is everyone else alright?" she asked, sitting slowly. Klaigge nodded. 

          "How is your leg?"

          "A little sore," Maali admitted, "But I think I'm ok." She smiled at Klaigge. "You were there. When I couldn't fight anymore, you protected me."

          "What are friends for?" Klaigge asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. The warm look on his face and the affection in his eyes brought a strange fluttering to Maali's stomach. She looked away a moment, then stood. 

          "I-I'd better let everyone know I'm alright." Maali knew that she was just looking for an excuse. She had no idea why Klaigge was affecting her this way. What was it about him that made him so different from anyone else? And another thing…was Klaigge attracted to her? He was certainly acting like it. Maali willed herself to approach the rest of the Party, leaving Klaigge alone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

ok, well, that's the end of the first chapter. FF still hasn't made Aiden's Cauldron a category, but hey, I only sent the email yesterday. Lol. Naamarie


	3. The Dragonsong Inn

Sa: well here I am…again. Hehe, I like this fic. Scary eh? I actually LIKE something that I wrote. Fun. I am happy. I officially own the 12 Stones CD (which means I can return Julianne's copy to her lol). 

Helga: You didn't get that cool lighter you wanted though

Sa: -pouts- I know

Shawna: you wanted a LIGHTER?

Sa: -nods mournfully- and I didn't get it

Shawna: well, maybe it's for the best

Sa: -mutters- "for the best" would generally mean I succeeded in setting fire to your entire wardrobe like I wanted to. 

Shawna: what were you going to do to all my beautiful pink clothing?

Sa: burn it

Shawna: why would you want to do that?

Helga: because pink is for preps. Ugh…how did we get stuck with HER

Sa: I dunno. Sux though eh?

Helga: too bad we can't retrain her like a little doggie

Sa: ooh! Fun! That gives me an idea! A reform school for little preppy sluts! We can force them to attend against their will and turn them into pyro-riffic punks! Hahaha! 

Shawna: no! You can't do that!

Sa: who says?

Shawna: uh…uhm…-whimpers and locks self in a closet- DISCLAIMER: Sa doesn't own anything that was created by Rick Young and Michael E Bolyog

Sa: -picks lock on closet, grins- Ain't I just a little sneak? Heh…anyway…HAYDEN IS MINE!

Shawna: Sa…how many times have I…-glances nervously at the lightsaber Sa holds at her throat- Sa…where'd you get that? You know stealing isn't very nice. 

Sa: I didn't STEAL it you dumbass! Hayden GAVE it to me. He has another one just like it! So every time I slay someone with it, I think of him. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

          Klaigge watched Maali intently. They had found a small, safe town and Sendraak had gone off in search of answers. He had told the Party to stay at the inn, they would be easier to find that way. He also warned them not to be caught alone if possible. Such was the way of the Party; the warning did not alarm them. Often it was just a reminder that they _were,_ after all, being hunted. The inn seemed safe enough, though. 

          Deep in thought, Klaigge did not notice Gnawgh sit beside him. "Why the anti-social act, friend?" Klaigge jumped.

          "Oh, hello. I didn't notice you there." 

          "Not very alert today, are you?" 

          "Alert enough," Klaigge remarked, returning his thoughtful gaze to Maali. 

          "What's gotten into you, Klaigge?" Gnawgh questioned teasingly. "Has a pretty lady given you the cold shoulder?" 

          "No, not at all," Klaigge said. His tone was carefully nonchalant.

          "Come on, who is it?" Gnawgh was obviously going to press the issue. "Someone I know?" he asked, trying to follow his friend's stare. Klaigge blushed ever so slightly, diverted his eyes, and cleared his throat. Gnawgh grinned. Klaigge was saved from having to answer by the door, which crashed open. Sendraak stumbled in, struggling to close the door against the wind. 

          "Bit of a nasty storm," he remarked offhandedly, shaking the rain from his hair. He laughed when he saw the strange looks he was getting. "Go back to your business, all is well." Sendraak headed towards Klaigge and Gnawgh. 

          "Any luck?" Klaigge asked. 

          "More than we could have hoped for," Sendraak replied. 

          "Do you know what those things chasing us were?" Gnawgh inquired.

          "Not by name. They are a crossbreed of wolf and wildcat. I believe a sorcerer is sending them. Not as much of a threat as InkleTomb…when they are alone."

          "And you mean to say that this one isn't?" Klaigge looked concerned.

          "I have reason to believe that it is more than one sorcerer, backed by more than just those Things that attacked us. They may have been connected with InkleTomb in some way, though. There are so many possibilities." Sendraak sighed. "I'd best alert the rest. Be on your guard." Klaigge and Gnawgh nodded and watched Sendraak head over to Ted the Yellow and Monroe Tarbuck, conversing in a corner. Ted seemed to like the energetic, yet sometimes annoying, Tender. Klaigge allowed his eyes to wander back to Maali. She noticed him watching her and smiled, then returned her attention to Mayetwist, who took no notice of her behavior. 

          "Come on, Klaigge," Gnawgh pried. "Who's the pretty lady?"

          "There is no pretty lady," Klaigge replied, a little to quickly. 

          "Anything you say, friend." Gnawgh clapped Klaigge on the back and headed for Ted and Tarbuck. Klaigge considered doing the same, but decided against it. Instead, he headed for Sendraak, hoping for more information. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

          Several hours after Sendraak's not-so-quiet return to the inn, Maali noticed Klaigge sitting alone again. _[a/n: -starts singing- "alone again, again alone. Patiently waiting by the phone" …hehe 12 Stones]_ She began walking towards him, her legs moving unbidden to the corner where he sat. _He looks lonely,_ she thought, mentally excusing her eagerness to speak with Klaigge. "Besides," she muttered softly, "He doesn't like me in that way." Still, Maali couldn't help noticing the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. She slid gracefully into the seat beside him. "Any reason you've chosen solitude?" she asked, smiling up at him. 

          "No, not in particular," Klaigge returned her smile with one of his own. The now-familiar glint flashed in his eyes, and Maali laughed nervously. The fluttering in her stomach returned despite her attempts to suppress it. Maali blushed. Klaigge noticed almost immediately, but decided that saying something would make her more uncomfortable. That was _definitely_ not what he wanted. Racking his brain, Klaigge said the first thing he thought of, just to end the silence. "Sendraak told you what he learned?" Maali nodded. 

          "It's odd…" she began, "that no matter how many times we think that we'll never have to take out our old weapons for another quest…we end up needing them again."

          "A hero's work is never done," Klaigge teased. Maali giggled. 

          "Heroes? I doubt we're heroes. More like adventurers. Trouble just seems to like us."

          "Yes, I do believe you're right, milady." Maali began fidgeting. That spark in his eyes again, the special glint he seemed to reserve just for her. 

          "Since when was I _your_ lady?" Maali asked with a sudden streak of courage. Klaigge, not expecting Maali to return his pathetic flirtations, stuttered a moment.

          "I…you…well…" He shifted nervously and swallowed.

Across the room, Gnawgh grinned. Maali really had his friend off balance. _So that's the pretty lady who's been on his mind,_ Gnawgh laughed at himself. How could he have missed what was right before his eyes? _Oh well, he thought. _Klaigge is a big boy. He can take care of himself._ _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

heh…Klaigge got himself in a bit of a tight spot there. –in TV announcer-dude voice- How does he handle it? Will Gnawgh confront Klaigge about his recent discoveries? Tune in next week for another episode of…KLAIGGE'S STORY! –chokes and returns to normal- REVIEW PEOPLES! I AM DYING FROM A LACK OF REVIEWS!


	4. Revelation

Sa: -grins- me happy

Helga: and that would be…why?

Sa: fiirrreee…heh heheh…heh –twitches- o…what?

Helga: your happy wouldn't have anything to do with a certain redhead, would it?

Sa: no. Of course not. Never ever ever. It has to do with the fact that there is snow outside. And u no what dat means?

Helga: yeah. Fire fizzles out

Sa: exactly! If it doesn't melt before Friday, I can burn the carnation form and not worry about setting the yard on fire!

Helga: but that would be SO COOL!

Sa: heh…yeah, it would. But my duckies would get roastied. 

Helga: oh…the ducks. Your god damn ducks!

Shawna: I like the ducks!

Sa: they are MY DUCKS! NOT YOURS! MINE! JUST LIKE HAYDEN! …unfortunately I don't own Aiden's Cauldron. Mr. Young and his friend got dibs on it first. –sighs- damn copyright laws. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rain beat against the windows of the Dragonsong Inn. The Party stood in the main room and a massive storm raged outside. "Well, looks like we'll be staying here awhile," Tarbuck remarked casually.

"I hate being cooped up like this," Mayetwist grumbled. 

          "Easy, Maye," Gnawgh said. "We'll be out on our way soon enough."

          "But I want to leave now!" Mayetwist snapped, fingering the hilt of the Song Sword.

          "Gnawgh's right," Klaigge intervened. "We'll be able to travel again soon enough. Storms don't last forever and mud will dry." He shot a meaningful glance at Mayetwist, who released the hilt of her sword and walked away. Slowly, the rest of the party did the same until only Klaigge and Sendraak were left. "The Party's getting restless," Klaigge said. "And to tell the truth, so am I." 

          "Just think, storms are the least of our worries. It gets worse after this," Sendraak said. 

          "That's all the more reason to get out of here," Klaigge said. There was a cold edge to his voice that surprised Sendraak. It wasn't like Klaigge to let his emotions get the best of him. 

          "Klaigge, try not to be impatient. The Party looks to you at times like these, if you don't hold yourself together, they won't either." Klaigge sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

          "You're right. I'm sorry, Sendraak." Sendraak smiled reassuringly and walked away. Klaigge retreated to the corner he had claimed for his own and sat, lost in thought. He didn't like staying so long. Somehow he didn't think that those Things hunting them would mind a bit of rain. 

          Maali walked towards Klaigge. As she neared him, she halted. The brooding look on Klaigge's face seemed unwelcoming, a warning. Assuring herself that Klaigge would like someone to talk to, she willed herself forward. As Maali approached him, Klaigge looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked. Klaigge shook his head slowly and motioned for her to sit. "It's alright, you can tell me," Maali said. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked into his clouded eyes. "I'm here for you, Klaigge." Giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze, Maali diverted her gaze. Slowly, Klaigge reached a hand up and grasped her forearm softly. 

          "I'm alright," he said quietly.

          "You know you can always talk to me," Maali told him. She suddenly felt very hot and nervous. His hand on her arm was unnerving her fast. Mentally, Maali scolded herself. _Klaigge is upset! You should be focusing on helping _him, _not on your feelings for him!_ Finally, she spoke again. "You're worried about something. What is it?" Klaigge looked ready to give her another halfhearted reassurance, but seemingly changed his mind.

          "The Things that are following us…I don't think this storm will affect them much. For all we know, they could be waiting for us outside that very door."

          "It'll be alright," Maali said. "Besides, the villagers would have said something, had they seen the Things."

          "You're right," Klaigge said. He looked convinced, but there was still something weighing on his mind. Somehow Maali knew it wasn't of the same nature as the Things. 

          "Klaigge, is there anything else you want to talk about?" she asked. Again, Klaigge shook his head wearily. If only he _could_ tell her. __

_          She would laugh at me,_ Klaigge thought. _She doesn't love me_. He contemplated this for a moment before meeting Maali's eyes and smiling. "Look at me, shoving all my troubles on you," he said. "I'm sorry, Maali. I know you're just as anxious to leave as the rest of us." Maali shivered slightly at the warmth in his voice. Klaigge's eyes filled with concern as he looked at her. "Are you alright?" 

          "I'm fine," Maali reassured him. 

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" he asked. Maali nodded. 

          _But you could warm me up anyway,_ she thought. Maali shook her head slightly as if to clear it and slowly removed her hand from Klaigge's shoulder. He did not release her forearm. Instead, he slid his hand down to hers and held it gently. After a moment he stood, looking at the clock mounted on the wall. 

          "It's getting late," he said. "I'm going to bed." Then, softly, he whispered, "goodnight milady." The glint in his eyes again caused Maali to wonder exactly how he felt about her. She decided that she would just have to wait and see.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

          The next morning, Sendraak woke the Party just after dawn, telling them to pack their bags. Finally they had gathered downstairs. He quickly explained that the eye of the storm was above them, and they needed to move on before the rest of the storm hit. He said that the townsfolk had informed him of a larger, cheerier inn in the next town, only a day and a half's walk away. The Party, glad to be finally moving on, traveled in high spirits. Several times that morning, Maali glanced at Klaigge to find him watching her. He would smile slightly and that glint would flash in his eyes, and then he would look away again. She found it hard to keep her mind off him. The roads were muddy and wet, but so long as they stayed to the outer edge, near the grass, it wasn't too deep. When they finally stopped for the night, they found a small hill where the trees were thick and no water had gotten beneath them. Again, Klaigge dreamed. 

          _He walked alone through dark halls; the only light came from his dying torch. With every step he took, the light grew smaller and less bright. He had a feeling that he was needed somewhere. Klaigge walked faster, calling out words he did not recognize. The corridor ended sharply, turning an abrupt corner and stopping at a door. Light flooded through the cracks between it and the walls. Klaigge put out his torch and crept inside. The light was blinding at first, but when his eyes adjusted, he wished he hadn't. There stood InkleTomb, his back to Klaigge. Again the Sorcerri was surrounded by the bodies of his friends. Again, Maali was not among them. He crept along the wall carefully to see what he was doing. When he finally did get far enough along the wall, he saw Maali bleeding to death on the floor. InkleTomb laughed softly, a cold, humorless laugh. Then, he turned on Klaigge. The small dagger left his hand, and before Klaigge knew what was happening, it buried itself in his heart…_

          Klaigge was about to wake up, just as he always did from his nightmares: sweating, shaking, and holding back a yell. He was half awake when he felt someone gently brush a few stray hairs from his face. The hand pressed lightly against his cheek a moment, and then was quickly withdrawn as he stirred. Klaigge opened his eyes slowly to find himself looking into Maali's gentle face. "You had another nightmare," she told him softly. "It's your watch." Klaigge sat up slowly, feeling as if he had been hit with a sack of bricks. Slightly disoriented, he walked over to the spot they had chosen for the watch. Maali sat beside him. "Do you mind if I stay up with you?" she asked. When he shook his head, Maali looked at him, concerned. "Klaigge are you alright?"

          "Mhm…I'm fine…just tired."

"You haven't been sleeping well lately." Maali said. Thoughtfully, she added, "Did you know that you talk when you dream about him?"

"No, milady, I wasn't aware of that."

"Since when was I _your_ lady?" Maali asked. Before Klaigge could answer, she added, "Klaigge, are you flirting with me?" She held back a smile as she watched his eyes go blank for a second. 

"It depends," he said slowly, a mysterious grin on his face. 

"Depends on what?" Maali asked cautiously. 

"Do you _want_ me to be flirting with you?" Maali thought about her answer a second. 

"What if I were to say yes?"

"Then I might just have to do…this," Klaigge said, leaning closer. His lips were just meeting hers when they heard a rustling in the underbrush. 

"Klaigge, your watch is over," Sendraak said. The tall man ignored the fact that Maali was there. If he had any idea of what he had disturbed, he wasn't letting on. Both Klaigge and Maali stood and left. Stopping just at the edge of the soft firelight, Klaigge smiled and winked at Maali, then walked away, the grin quickly fading from his face.

_I can't believe I did that…_ he thought. A small voice in the back of his head buzzed softly, _And _s_he let you…_


	5. Emotions

At midday the Party arrived at a large inn. They had traveled quickly since that morning, when they had encountered another pack of Things. Fortunately, there were no casualties this time. A brightly colored sign hung over the gateway read "The Eagle's Nest." Sendraak nodded and walked inside. The rest of the Party followed suit, just as the pattering rain made the transition to a downpour. The inn was brightly lit and welcoming to the cold, wet, exhausted travelers. The guests were friendly, and by no means hostile towards newcomers. Sendraak led them to the front desk. 

          Half an hour later, each Party member had been given a room. They had all changed into warm, dry clothes and now sat at a table near the wall, chatting merrily. The inn had a cozy feeling about it that made them doubt that anything bad would happen there. They began to discuss how they would continue their journey. "I think that we should head northwest. This way we will still be going the right direction, but not running into their domain head-on." Klaigge said. Sendraak nodded. 

          "Klaigge is right. We'll need to keep our distance until we know exactly what we are up against. If it's too much, we'll need time to go back for help."

          "Help? Who say's we'll need help?" Mayetwist questions.

          "Mayetwist, even you have your limits," Gnawgh reasoned. 

          "I hope the storm ends soon," Tarbuck said. "You can't do much adventuring with all this rain." Klaigge shook his head slowly. It was just like Tarbuck to look right past the danger of our journey. The he looked up. 

          "So that's it then?" he asked.

          "We start as soon as the roads are fit to travel." Sendraak said. Klaigge nodded, stood, and walked away briskly. The Party stared after him, confused and worried. Klaigge was never the first to leave a discussion, nor was he ever in such a rush to make plans that couldn't be carried out for at least a week. His face was lined and thin. Even Tarbuck couldn't help but worry. After Klaigge's abrupt departure, the Party left slowly, each in his or her own direction. Finally, Maali was the last one at the table. As soon as Sendraak left, she stood and hurried towards Klaigge's room. She was almost sure that was where he had gone. Thinking about this a moment, Maali realized that Klaigge had often sought solitude after they had began traveling north. She knocked softly on his door, silently praying that he would answer. 

          "It's open," Klaigge's voice came from inside. Maali stepped into the room and closed the door again. For the first time that day, she got a good look at Klaigge. 

          _He looks exhausted,_ Maali thought. _Something's wrong. Something has to be wrong. But what?_ Maali didn't see Klaigge notice her perplexed expression. He stepped toward her. 

          "Maali, what's wrong?" Klaigge asked. 

          "Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking; that's all." Both were silent for a moment. Maali looked up and caught his eye. "Klaigge, something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

          "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Even as the words left his mouth, Maali knew that Klaigge was lying to her. He was keeping something from her…from everyone. 

          "Klaigge, I'm not the only one that's noticed it." She spoke truthfully. While they had been walking that morning, Gnawgh had dropped back to speak with her. In a hushed voice, he mentioned how strangely Klaigge had been acting. She understood Gnawgh's concern. He and Klaigge were the closest of friends. _It must upset Gnawgh that Klaigge is being so secretive lately,_ Maali thought. Klaigge sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. "Klaigge, you can't pretend nothing is going on. It isn't working anymore."

          Klaigge winced. He had known that Maali would see straight through his façade. He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know what to tell anyone anymore. And how _could_ he tell anyone what he had been seeing? How _could_ he explain everything he was feeling? Klaigge knew that eventually he would have to tell someone what he was seeing and what he now almost believed to be true. Was it _really_ possible that InkleTomb had come back? Klaigge didn't want to set off a false alarm. But still…those dreams…they had to mean something. And they weren't just dreams anymore. His memory flashed to the discussion that the Party had about their plans. As Tarbuck was complaining about the rain being a hindrance to their journey, everything had gone black…right before his eyes. He had seen InkleTomb raising a whole new band of evil, worse, fiercer than before. Then he had been shoved back into reality. He had left, wanting to be alone, hoping for a chance to clear away the strange emotion that pulled at his mind. Fear…no, that wasn't it. Desperation? _Maybe it _is_ fear,_ Klaigge realized, shivering involuntarily. Maali's voice yanked him back to the present. 

          "Klaigge!" Maali snapped her fingers in front of his face. She looked angry. Just as quickly as that anger bubbled up, it melted into a worried, concerned, even somewhat scared emotion. Maali was surprised that she had been angry with Klaigge at all. Something was seriously wrong with her friend. It was obvious from his face that he was afraid to tell her. Klaigge strode across the room and collapsed onto the bed. He sat there muttering to himself; he was completely unaware that Maali was still in the room. A closer look told Maali that he was shaking. She walked over and sat next to him. _He's going crazy…_Maali thought, _He's insane._ She thought about this a moment. Coming to the conclusion that Klaigge couldn't possibly be crazy, Maali laid a hand on his shoulder. Klaigge jumped, surprised. Shaking his head a few times as if to clear it, he looked at Maali with clouded eyes. "Klaigge…something is seriously wrong with you. I want you to tell me what it is."

          "I can't…" he managed to croak. "I…" Klaigge let his voice trail off. 

          "Klaigge, you have to tell _someone_," Maali pressed. Then her expression softened and she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Klaigge, you can tell me anything. I only want to help you," Maali said. Klaigge leaned his shoulder against the wall, almost as if he needed it to hold him steady. 

          "I…I think InkleTomb…I think he came back…" Klaigge began. "You know that I have been seeing him in my dreams…but it's getting worse." 

          "What do you mean?" Maali asked gently. 

          "Sometimes…my vision…it blanks…and then I see him…he's creating a bigger, stronger army than before…he's waiting for us…waiting…to kill us…" Klaigge's voice cracked and he was silent. 

          "Klaigge, why haven't you told us? We've all been worried sick about you," Maali asked. The words sounded harsh, even in her ears. Klaigge immediately looked upset; he couldn't think of a good answer. She didn't know what to say, how to make him see that if he didn't find a way to stop what was happening, he wouldn't last. Maali did the first thing that surfaced clearly in her mind. She wrapped her arms around Klaigge, holding him gently. It was then that Maali realized that he was dangerously thin. Somehow she wasn't surprised. _After all, _she thought, _who could eat when they are as upset as Klaigge?_ Maali suddenly found herself forcing back tears. After a moment she realized why. Klaigge had always been invincible through her eyes. He was always the strong leader, the one who kept going, even when those around him had fallen. Klaigge sat up straighter and seemed to collect himself. He took a deep breath and shifted slowly. Maali released him reluctantly. As worried as she was about Klaigge, she couldn't drown out her feelings for him. 

          "I'm sorry, Maali," Klaigge said, his voice back to its soft, mild tenor. "I didn't want to upset anyone by telling them."

          "Klaigge," Maali said gently, careful to soften her words. "I think you upset them more by _not_ speaking up." Klaigge sighed. 

          "I know. But…I just…" When Maali looked at him questioningly, Klaigge continued. "I don't know. I can't explain it," he said. 

          "You should at least talk to Sendraak," Maali told him. "Maybe he will know how to stop it." 

          "Maybe…" Klaigge rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired. He wanted to lie back and fall asleep. Maali noticed him tiring and hugged him gently before standing. 

          "I'll let you rest," she said. Then she turned for the door. 

          "Maali, wait," Klaigge called. He stood and crossed the distance between them, sweeping her into his arms. Then he kissed her cheek and released her. Maali smiled at him and left, padding to her room for a nap of her own. 


End file.
